


Calming effect

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Touching, idk how to tag this, jerking off together, takes place after the timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: He Tian has the same nightmare again after few years, but this time, Mo Guan Shan happens to be there next to him.





	Calming effect

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the timeskip when the boys are a little bit older. Nightmare refers to latest chapter 228.

He Tian gripped the couch, breath hard and eyes flying open. The room was dim, the light in the kitchen slightly lighting up the doorway between the two rooms. Fuck, it had been years since he had last seen _that_ dream. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, palms sweaty and hair glued on his neck. He took a deep breath as he tried to even out his breathing, shutting his eyes to get his body to relax. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Mo Guan Shan... It wasn’t the same thing. They wouldn’t do something like that. Not to him. They wouldn’t… Right? He could feel the anxiety surfing fast deep within and he wiped his sweaty hands on the couch. His brother or his father, they wouldn’t go to such lengths, would they? Fuck. But people were… Wouldn’t it be… The possibility of it was driving him crazy, the chances of calming down suddenly thrown outside the window. All the ‘what’s ifs’ were making his pulse grow even faster, the uneasiness inside him escalating further and further. Shit. Would it really matter to them? He sat up and groaned at the headache he felt coming. He rubbed his temples a little forcefully, looking at the living room table for his phone. He needed to hear Mo Guan Shan’s voice, have him to calm his racing nerves, and Mo Guan Shan, well, he could do it instantly. He Tian just needed to hear he was alright. He knew the guy could take care of himself, it wasn’t like they were kids, but still, he felt so restless. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the snacks placed on the living room table and the few beers lined up next to them.  Fuck, that’s right, wasn’t he supposed to be here? Weren’t they supposed to drink together tonight? He could remember walking back to home with him, the redhead occupying the kitchen and telling him to stay out. Had he fallen asleep while waiting? Where was Mo Guan Shan?

He Tian glanced around, heart beat never slowing down as he took in the room nervously. The light was on but there were no sounds coming from the kitchen. Had he gone home already? It wasn’t… Like anything had happened, right? He reached for his phone and swiftly glanced over his bed, eyes returning right back to look at the dark figure lying tangled on his blanket. He Tian gulped, the voice of it loud in his ears, like the barely audible voice almost echoed in the room. He got slowly up to his feet, and walked towards his bed. The person on his bed definitely had a red hair, he could make out that much even in the dark room. He watched the familiar figure lying on his bed. He didn’t even notice he held his breath when he took a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder and yanked him on his back, inhaling deeply as his eyes met with Mo Guan Shan’s surprised but sleepy ones.

“What the fuck…?”

Mo Guan Shan opened his eyes hastily, startled at the sudden strong touch turning him over and pulling him out of his sleep. He Tian was there, hand holding on to his shoulder and looking down at him with widened eyes. Something felt off, the fingers were gripping into his skin as if trying to prevent him from escaping. The dim light made He Tian’s face look paler than normally and Mo Guan Shan eyed him warily. He noticed the thin trails or sweat glistening on his neck, hair slightly glued on his nape and forehead. He could swear he felt a small, barely noticeable tremble against his shoulder, the fingers somehow desperately holding on to him. The weirdness of the whole situation stroke him somewhere deep in his gut. Was something gravely wrong or what the hell was it that had happened? Suddenly He Tian sank next to him, body leaning slightly over his and Mo Guan Shan felt himself tense up. Fuck, he really hadn’t signed up for shit like this, weren’t they supposed to just drink and have an easy going night? What the actual fuck was going on?

He Tian sat next to Mo Guan Shan, arms resting around the lean body under his, head leaning slightly on his chest. Fuck, how the hell could he make sure they would never get to someone as important as Mo Guan Shan? Pushing him out of his life was out of question, like hell he could deal with that, he knew himself better than that. It wasn’t like bodyguards were an option, the redhead would probably walk out of his life if he were to do something like that. And it wasn’t like his family couldn’t figure their way around them if needed. Mo Guan Shan wouldn’t probably agree to live with him either, at least not yet, maybe in the future, but he should definitely marry him one day. He Tian chuckled in his head at the flow of his own thoughts. There were definitely some advantages in being not the first but second born son. But it wasn’t like all threats would be wiped off even then, and there would probably be some bullshit with arranged marriage plans in the future, but like hell he was going to go along with any of them. Mo Guan Shan was definitely the one he wanted to spend his life with and he should probably try to convince his family about it, once the time was right that is. Guess he just had to make himself stronger so he could protect what he cared for the most. In the end, there just wasn’t a different way in life, was there?

“Ahh fuck, what would I do without you…” He Tian sighed, voice vulnerable and barely audible.

Mo Guan Shan felt his heartbeat grow faster. Hell, he wasn’t good with emotions, he didn’t have clue what to do or say in situations like these. Moments like these were just too awkward. So he just laid there under He Tian in silence, trying to contain himself from doing anything stupid, from doing anything embarrassing, from doing anything to hurt the other man. He wasn’t sure what He Tian had meant with his words just now, he wasn’t even sure if he heard them right, but the tune in his voice, it was something he hadn’t heard for years. He knew He Tian had his share of secrets, and Mo Guan Shan wasn’t going to pry in his life. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he just… Wasn’t good at dealing with stuff like this. And he was fine with it, this was how he was like after all. It’s not like all the bullshit needed to be dwelled on, life could be handled without all the fuss. And He Tian, he sure seemed to be over himself soon as suddenly there were warm fingertips pressing on his skin under his shirt and Mo Guan Shan hastily grabbed a hold of the wandering arm. He Tian withdrew his hand rather easily but Mo Guan Shan held his grip just in case, the warmth landing on top of his shirt instead. He Tian sighed out deeply, the warm brush of air tickling Mo Guan Shan’s arm. There was a slight nuzzle near his shoulder as He Tian seemed to be making himself more comfortable.

“Can you… Get off now?” Mo Guan Shan offered, trying not to stir up any unnecessary fights for once.

“What are you doing on my bed anyway?” He Tian asked back, showing no intentions of moving anywhere.

“Fuck, you’re heavy as hell, move it already.” Guess that was the span of his patience.

“Let me enjoy myself a little longer.”

“…”

Mo Guan Shan could feel the small smile stretching on He Tian lips. The body resting on top of his was warm, the heat from the man radiating to him. It wasn’t that it was uncomfortable, it was just… Somehow weird, somehow embarrassing. He wasn’t that used to this kind of close skinship, but then again, He Tian was always taking him away from his comfort zone, going a little further than he was okay with. He had learned to cope with it during the years, it was just one of He Tian’s traits he guessed. Like the hand he had let go a while ago trying to pry under his shirt once again, the fingertips brushing over his skin so gently, with such a nice pressure, the trail of them hot on Mo Guan Shan skin. There was a small, surprised, soundless gasp on Mo Guan Shan’s lips, but he was sure He Tian caught on it anyways. All of a sudden there was a slight shuffle and shift on the bed as He Tian made himself comfortable next to Mo Guan Shan, throwing a leg over the redhead’s, face resting near his collarbones. Mo Guan Shan smelled alluring and good, He Tian really wanted to give those collarbones a long lick. He leaned even closer, surprised he was met with so a little resistance.

“H-hey!” the redhead seemed to snap out of it, “Asshole, don’t cling on to me like that! What the hell you think you are doing? Get off!”

“You smell nice…” He Tian mumbled, enjoying himself a lot despite the harsh words, it was, after all, just what he expected from him, “You didn’t answer my question, what were you doing sleeping on my bed like that?”

“Weren’t you the fucker who told me to fix something simple to go with the beer and fell asleep?!” Mo Guan Shan shot back, trying to get away from the bed. But he only managed to turn around, his back facing He Tian. Fucking He Tian and his death grip.

“Aah –, Sorry about that. Guess I was more tired than I thought.”

Mo Guan Shan froze, turning his head slightly to look at the dark haired man. What the hell did he just say?

“And stop squirming and rubbing onto me like that, or are you trying to get me hard or something?” He Tian said playfully, blowing softly on Mo Guan Shan’s neck and watching the short red strands stand up from the shivers.

“What the fuck, jerk?! Don’t do shit like that!” Mo Guan Shan brought his hand up to cover his nape, forgetting his shock from He Tian’s earlier words. He Tian’s feverish breath landed on the back of his hand and Mo Guan Shan felt the situation was getting out of hand a lot faster than he had expected it to.

“Is… This okay then?” He Tian asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice as he slipped his hand under Mo Guan Shan’s shirt for the third time within the past ten minutes.

“Fuck, n-no! Why the hell would it be okay?!”

He Tian’s fingers trailed further and Mo Guan Shan’s hand flew over to hold it down, but who was he kidding, he wasn’t even using his strength as he held onto He Tian’s arm, breath catching as He Tian’s fingers explored further and brushed over his left nipple. Fuck, how the hell did they get into this situation, the more desperate question in his mind why the fuck did this feel so good? Mo Guan Shan moaned unintentionally as He Tian’s fingers played with his nipples, the touch of the fingertips lighting up a spark inside him. He Tian pressed closer to his back and the waves of hotness rode his skin, the air turning heavy and more heated with each touch on his body. The press of He Tian’s hips on his ass, the light rubbing of something clearly hard on him made him groan low, and Mo Guan Shan tried to muffle the sound in the sheets. Fuck. He felt the heat rising on his cheeks as he found himself thinking he wanted more. Something wet trailed over the back of his neck and Mo Guan Shan held onto He Tian’s arm stronger. Teeth grazed softly on his skin, a series of light and slightly stronger nibs following after with a warm and strong tongue sliding to taste his skin. Mo Guan Shan closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling, taking his hand to his crotch, feeling up his growing, already half hard cock. It’s not like he had never imagined touching He Tian or He Tian touching him, it was just that he had never expected it to actually happen. And fuck, it felt so much better than he had ever dreamed.

“Fuck, you’re unbelievable…” He Tian breathed unevenly on his neck, face nuzzling slightly in his hair as the hand from his chest trailed up to his jaw. Mo Guan Shan shivered from head to toes, He Tian’s hand turning him to look over his shoulder. He Tian’s dark pupils were large and lips inviting, faint flush apparent on his cheeks and Mo Guan Shan turned his head even more, hand reaching in the dark hair as he pressed his lips over He Tian’s. The kiss was exploring, Mo Guan Shan turning over to face He Tian properly, lips never breaking apart from the kisses repeating one after another. He Tian pulled him closer, fingers exploring Mo Guan Shan’s backside and pulling his shirt further up as they went for more heated kisses, lips sucking on lips with a swipe of tongue here and there. How the hell Mo Guan Shan was so onboard with this He Tian didn’t have a clue, but fuck, he was going to get the most out of the situation. But suddenly it was Mo Guan Shan that was a step ahead, boldly throwing a leg over his and rubbing their hips together. He Tian groaned at the sudden grinding. Fuck. He could feel Mo Guan Shan’s erection poking against his through the fabric. It was all too good to be true. He grinned challengingly as he held his moan and attacked the redhead’s lips again, tongue swiping past his teeth, hand gripping the red locks as they kissed deeply. Their breaths fell heavy as they pulled apart, brown eyes staring into dark grey ones. He Tian licked over his lips, tasting Mo Guan Shan on them. How fucking long had he waited for the day he would kiss him like that? Too long. Too fucking long. He Tian pushed Mo Guan Shan on his back and made himself comfortable between his legs. He pulled his shirt off, it was too fucking hot, the air in the room already thick and delirious. He leaned over, sliding his hands on Mo Guan Shan chest and he pulled the shirt as far up as it would go.

“Are you sure you want to…” He Tian started, but Mo Guan Shan cut his words short.

“Finish what you fucking start.”

It was all he needed to hear and He Tian leaned in to suck on the exposed nipples, tongue swirling over the hardened buds, trailing from one to another. He sucked gently, fingers playing with the other one, the slight rub of Mo Guan Shan’s hips against his sending jolts in his body. The sweet deep sighs that He Tian heard Mo Guan Shan leave were arousing him so much, turning him on like nothing else had. Mo Guan Shan’s hand came to rest on his side and was soon sliding on his bare skin. He Tian shivered when the hand landed on his crotch. Mo Guan Shan palmed him so temptingly, firm and perfect pressure holding on to him and he moaned low against the chest. He glanced up as Mo Guan Shan opened the button and unzipped his pants, finding faint red cheeks and hazy brown eyes staring at him. He held the stare, inhaling deeply as Mo Guan Shan freed his hard cock from his boxers, uncertain fingers taking a hold of his hard length. The movements were slow, exploring, looking for a confirmation for what felt good. Mo Guan Shan held him a little stronger with a slightly firmer grip and He Tian groaned quietly, lips flying over Mo Guan Shan’s to have another taste. It was sloppy, He Tian fumbling with Mo Guan Shan’s pants as they tried to share heated kisses, bodies craving for any kind of pleasure. He Tian nibbled Mo Guan Shan lower lip teasingly and pulled it between his teeth, satisfied with the sensual moan he received wheb he took a hold of Mo Guan Shan hard cock. Mo Guan Shan’s hand holding him came to a halt and the redhead bucked his hips up instead, trying to meet He Tian’s hand halfway. Seeing Mo Guan Shan so eager was throwing He Tian off. He didn’t know his want for the redhead could grow even stronger, but watching him fucking his hand like that, seeing him in so aroused state, it was all too good. All too much. Fuck. He wouldn’t mind giving everything for this man. There was a sudden swift of world as He Tian straightened his back and pulled Mo Guan Shan after him, the redhead now straddling his lap.

“Let’s do it together a bit,” He Tian breathed heatedly on Mo Guan Shan lips before he impatiently captured them with his, his hand taking a hold of both of them. Mo Guan Shan melted against the touch, hands flying behind He Tian’s neck for support. He tried moving his hips slightly to meet the touches, have more friction between them, rub his cock more against He Tian’s. He was so lost in the pleasure he was getting from him, how could someone’s touch on his body feel so amazingly good? A hand groped his ass before sliding greedily on his backside and Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help but groan in the kiss. The pressure on his front was perfect, He Tian jerking them off together giving him amazing ecstasy.

“Ahh, fuck it feels good…” Mo Guan Shan pulled away from the lips, breath falling hard from all the kissing. He Tian watched his already swollen, red lips. Mo Guan Shan looked so erotic, cock dripping, pre-come mixing with his. He gripped them harder, smearing the leaking fluids all over them. He Tian loved how the redhead was sitting on his lap willingly, body sweaty and so delicious on top him. Seeing him all flushed and lewd turned He Tian on so much. 

“Hey, touch mine,” He Tian half ordered as he himself took a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s cock, speeding up his movements. He bit his lip, a small satisfied smile appearing on his face as he received a small gasp followed by an annoyed look, Mo Guan Shan clearly catching up on what he was up to. He Tian held down his voice as Mo Guan Shan’s fingers wrapped around him, the touch building up his already close orgasm. He pumped his own hand steadily, holding on a little firmer, thumb swiping over the sensitive tip few times. He could tell Mo Guan Shan was close from the way his body was slightly trembling on top of his, how his breath was catching every now and then from his touches. He Tian felt Mo Guan Shan bite his collarbone with a small force, a soft cry of pleasure following after and warm come spilled over his hand. He Tian stickied his fingers with the come, feeling up the rather thick fluid covering his hand. Mo Guan Shan’s come. Fuck. He felt Mo Guan Shan take a stronger hold of him, fingers working skillfully on his lenght and He Tian knew he was so close to his release. One final glance in the brown eyes sent him over, his eyes closing momentarily as he came down his bliss. Holy fuck. Did that really happen? He Tian breathed out deeply few times and looked down between them, the mess on his chest and Mo Guan Shan’s shirt the only proof he needed.

“Aahh, fuck! My favorite shirt!” Mo Guan Shan groaned out suddenly.

He Tian looked at him surprised before he started laughing. He just couldn’t help it.

“What – Fuck you're rude.”

“Damn, you’re adorable,” He Tian said between the laughs. He took a hold of the dirty shirt with his come covered hand, pulling Mo Guan Shan in a kiss. It didn’t last that long, an angry push interrupting him, and He Tian let himself being thrown on his back.

“Fucking asshole…” Mo Guan Shan mumbled as he got up from the bed, tugging his cock back into his pants and stripping his shirt off. He Tian watched him mesmerized, following the now bare back disappearing in the kitchen. The redhead was soon back with five bottles of beer. Mo Guan Shan placed them on the table and sat down on the couch, gulping one half empty. He glanced at He Tian lying on the bed, pants still wide open and cock hanging out, his dark eyes staring straight at him.

“Are we actually going to drink or not? The food’s going to waste.”

He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan. Fuck. He definitely needed to get strong enough to be able to protect him. He really was all that mattered. And then, one day, definitely make him his. In all possible way. Yes. Fuck nightmares, fuck bad memories, he was no longer the kid he was back in those days. If he was with Mo Guan Shan he was sure he could do anything. Having him by his side made him feel like only sky was the limit.

“I think I’m getting hard again…”

“… Deal with it yourself.”

“Fuck, get back here.”

“The beer’s getting warm. Like those bottles over there.”

“Just put them all back in the fridge.”

“Right, I think I’m going home then.”

Those were the words that got He Tian moving, pants neatly done, shirt lost somewhere on the floor. He sat next to Mo Guan Shan and took the bottle from him, chugging the rest down in one go. He placed the empty bottle on the floor next to the couch, grabbing two unopened ones from the table and handing the other to Mo Guan Shan.

“You win this time, but I’ll get to suck you later.”

“… Just how the fuck does it come to that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired after reading the latest chapter, so I wrote this superfast!  
> And I think... I’m unable to write angst?? I feel that I always end up writing some kind of horny shit??? What the.. seriously, I’m laughing because this went a LOT further than I originally thought. It was supposed to be something angsty + adorable and cute, but once I started writing it was all “ohhh, but what about something like this?” and this happened. I give up. lol.


End file.
